Slave
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: An introspection of Anakin Skywalker's life spanning episodes I through VI. Anakin POV.
1. Part I

**a.n. **Hey I'm back. I had this idea a little while ago while I was working on another story, and I thought I'd go with it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do one long story or separate chapters. But I figured I'd get Part I up and go from there. This story will eventually span all six movies and this one is for Episode I. Anyway, I'll eventually get all the rest up sometime, but I'm working on a series of vignettes that I have to have completed in another 2 months (because I'm putting it up for a special purpose) and I'll be kinda busy with school and stuff right before I'm gonna put it up. I'll try to get this story finished before then though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

**disclaimer:**I forgot to put this up for my last story soI'll put it here forboth of these stories.I do not own Star Wars (though I wish I did). All characters, dialouge, places, etc. are copyright to George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd. I'm just a little speck of dust floating around in George Lucas' great big, wonderfuluniverse.

**Slave**

**Part I: The Beginning**

**slav·er·y- **_1.The state of one bound in servitude as the property of a slaveholder or household. 2.The condition of being subject or addicted to a specified influence._

**slave- **_1.One bound in servitude as the property of a person or household. 2. One who is abjectly subservient to a specified person or influence._

Slavery. That word leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. How can one person subject another to such horrid treatment? No one should have to live that kind of life or experience anything like it. I should know; I have firsthand experience with such things. I have always been a slave, throughout my entire life, in one form or another.

As a young boy growing up on Tatooine, I lived the life of a slave. I lived alone with my mother in a sparse little home and toiled daily at Watto's shop. He wasn't a bad master and he never treated me too poorly. I knew there were other masters that were much harsher and that I could be subjected to even worse treatment and for that I was grateful. But my only wish was to take my mother off of that cruel world so she wouldn't have to be subjected to that life any longer. She was too kind and sweet and innocent to have lived such a rough life. She should have lived a long, peaceful life far from Tatooine, somewhere calm and pleasant. I made it my vow to someday take her away from that awful place. When the Jedi came to free me, I thought that my days of slavery were over and that I could finally rescue my mother from Tatooine. But I was wrong, on both counts.

Racing in my pod that day, I had no idea the big change that the Force had planned for me. I didn't know that Qui-Gon had won my freedom or that I would be leaving Tatooine and going away to train to become a Jedi. When he broke this news to me, I was ecstatic. Finally, a chance to be free, to get away from slavery, to be who I wanted to be. And I wanted to be a Jedi. But then I saw Mom's face and I knew that there would be no way she could come with us. I didn't want to leave her! How could I! She was everything to me and I wanted so desperately to get her away. I had always dreamed of becoming a Jedi and freeing my mother, and here was half of my dream coming true. But what about the other half? What about the one thing that I loved more than anything? What about my mother?

Mom saw this and she didn't want me to give up this opportunity for her. She encouraged me to go and train hard to become a Jedi. She wanted nothing more than to see the son that she loved so much get away from Tatooine and make a name for himself. I remember running back to her as we were leaving, I couldn't make myself do it. I couldn't force myself to leave her.

_I can't do it, Mom. I just can't._

_This is one of those times when you have to do something you don't think you can do. I know how strong you are, Ani. I know you can do this..._

_Will I ever see you again?_

_What does your heart tell you?_

_I hope so...yes...I guess._

_Then we will see each other again._

_I...will become a Jedi and I will come back and free you, Mom...I promise._

_No matter where you are, my love will be with you. Now be brave, and don't look back... don't look back._

_I love you so much._

That was so long ago and no matter what happened, I never forgot my mother. I became even more determined to train hard and someday come back for her. I promised myself that I would come back for her and free her from slavery now that my slave days were over. I was wrong.


	2. Part II

**a.n. Well, I finally updated this story. It took me a while because it's kinda long and I have been busy working on other things. But here it is, Part II of Slave (which takes place during Episode II). I hope to do Part III sometime soon, but I don't know if I'll be able to, so bear with me as I _try_ to update often, but my track record's not very good at this point. Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Idon't know why, but I always forget this, but I'm actually remebering now. I do not own Star Wars, only books and comics, that's all. The characters are not mine, so don't even ask. Everything is copyright to Uncle George and LucasFilm Ltd., not me.**

Part II

It had been ten long years since I left home. It had been ten years since I left my mother to become a Jedi. It had been ten years since the last time I had seen her. When Obi-Wan and I had returned from Ansion, the Council told us that because of recent assassination attempts, we were assigned to protect a certain Senator, Padmé Amidala of Naboo. I could barely contain my excitement. After ten long years of separation and longing, I would finally be able to see her beautiful figure again. I couldn't wait to appease the heartache I had felt for so long.

As we rode the turbolift up to her apartment, I began to feel nervous. My heart was pounding, my palms were sweating, I was fidgeting, anxious to see her again. Obi-Wan noticed this and told me to relax. I told him I was nervous about seeing her again after ten years. This was true, but I didn't tell him the whole truth. I didn't tell hem that my heart ached to be with her, to hold her safely in my arms, to run my fingers through her silky tresses, to gently caress her delicate cheek, to shower her with kisses. I didn't tell him these things because I knew he wouldn't understand. He had never felt this way about someone before. He could never understand the pain and the longing I felt whenever I thought about her. He could never understand the love and the pride I felt for her whenever I saw her passionately debating in the Senate or the fear and the anger that threatened to overcome me whenever there seemed to be a threat or a hazard to her life. Obi-Wan had never experienced these emotions. Obi-Wan had never been in love.

Love. Such a foreign concept to a Jedi and one of those emotions we were required to control. But I couldn't. I was a slave to my emotions, much like I had been a slave in a physical sense to Watto a decade ago. I couldn't control the love that I felt for Padmé; I felt it in every atom of my body. I felt its dull, aching throb course through every inch of my being. It was faint, but I could certainly feel it and I knew it would become stronger the more I thought about her and that it would never go away.

When we reached our destination, I was suddenly fearful. _Would she remember who I was? What if she doesn't remember me? Does she feel the same way about me as I do about her? _These thoughts and a thousand others like them were floating around in my head as we entered her apartment and were greeted by Jar Jar. His clumsy nature and goofy attitude set me at ease a little and I began to relax. But I tensed up again as I saw her enter the sitting room with her handmaiden by her side. She greeted Obi-Wan first, and I could see that her face was a mixture of both fear for her situation and irritation at our presence here. I smiled to myself. She is the same as the last time I saw her, stubborn, independent, and strong-willed. She is still the Padmé that I fell in love with.

She finally noticed me standing there and smiled at me. By her look, I knew that she recognized me, but just barely.

_Ani? My goodness you've grown._

_So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean...for a Senator, I mean._

_Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine..._

I was somewhat angry with her for that little remark. Here I was, someone who hadn't been able to stop dreaming about her for ten years and she tells me that to her, I'm still a little boy. I didn't think she would ever take me seriously, not if she thought about me in that way.

Well, things change and her feelings for me did. I remember going to the Lake Country in Varykino to keep her safe and all the fun times we had. Then there was that night in front of the fireplace. When I saw her there on the sofa, illuminated by the soft, warm glow from the fire, I knew I just had to tell her how I really felt and if she felt the same way about me. My emotions were controlling me again, and once I started talking, everything I had ever wanted to say to her just poured out of me and I opened up my heart and soul to her.

_From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm close to you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over – my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask...If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me._

_I can't. We can't. It's just not possible._

_Anything's possible. Padmé, please listen..._

_You listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go...regardless of the way we feel about each other._

_Then you do feel something! There's an extraordinary connection between us. You can't deny that._

_Ani, it doesn't make any difference. Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You swore an oath, remember? You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your responsibilities...your future, for me._

_I was destined to be a Jedi. I don't think I could be anything else. But you are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. I wish I could wish my feelings away...but I can't._

_I am not going to give into this. I'm not going to throw my life away. I have more important things to do than fall in love._

_It wouldn't have to be that way...we could keep it a secret._

_Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?_

_No, you're right. It would destroy us. _

That night was one of the most horrible nights of my life. I had been driven by my passion to open up to her, to tell her how I truly felt, and it had gotten me nowhere. I had poured my heart and soul out to her, to the only one that I have ever loved and she had to refuse me. I could see in her eyes that she felt the same way for me but she felt like she had to be the rational one and so prevented herself from saying what she truly felt. I knew I just had to try to change her mind.

Tatooine. A place I never want to go back to. My mother died in my arms and as I let my anger control me, it made me do terrible acts. I was a slave to that rage and I killed all of those Tuskens, the women and children too. When I told Padmé, she had comforted me, soothing my anger, quenching my thirst for revenge, for retribution. I was scared that I had let my anger get the best of me, but having Padmé there helped calm me down. I just hoped that my anger would never again get the best of me.

Geonosis changed our lives. After we had been captured and sent to our deaths, Padmé finally opened up to me. She finally revealed her true emotions to me. She finally revealed to me her true feelings and that she genuinely felt the same for me that I felt for her.

_Don't be afraid._

_I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life._

_What are you talking about?_

_I love you._

_You love me! I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy our lives..._

_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. My love for you is a puzzle, Ani, for which I have no answers. I can't control it...and now I don't care. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know._

The kiss we shared then was one full of passion and love. It was full of emotion and feeling. It told me that she truly felt what she said, that she truly loved me. I knew then that I never wanted to leave her side, that I would always want to be with her. I told myself that I never wanted to be without her again and when we got out of this, I would ask her to marry me.

We managed to escape, though I was badly injured with my severed arm. A surge of emotions threatened to control me: I was angry at Dooku for doing it, angry with myself for allowing it to happen, fearful of what Padmé would say. But I needn't have worried. Padmé really was my angel and she reassured me and told me that she would love me no matter what. She told me that she loved me for who I was and that what I looked like outside didn't matter to her because she fell in love with the me on the inside. Those simple, heartfelt words of love and devotion that poured from her beautiful lips managed to quell my anger and release me from its control. I told myself then that I would try my best to never give in to anger or hate; I only wanted to be consumed by the love and the passion that Padmé and I had for each other, never their darker side.

Padmé and I married a few days later in Varykino, the same place where I had revealed my true feelings for her. Although we didn't want to, we knew we had to do it in secret because of my position as a Jedi. But even though the dark cloud of secrecy was hanging over us, there was also that ray of light that was love and hope and passion. We knew that even though our lives would be filled with secrets and hardships, trials and tribulations, all we had to do was believe and trust in each other and in our love and we could get through anything.


	3. Part III

**a.n. Well, here it is...finally. Part III. Sorry it took so long, but I wasn't sure how to end it. I actually finished it a few weeks ago but I was thinking about the ending. I didn't know if I should end it like I did, or end it with the end of Episode III. I kinda ran out of ideas so that's why it ends the way it does. Only feedback from you guys will help me figure out if I should rewrite it so it ends at the end of ROTS. Let me know what you think. Oh yeah, before I forget...again, I do not own any if the Star Wars characters, places, dialogue, etc. that I use. I just borrow it. Everything is owned by George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd. None of it is mine so don't ask me.**

Part III

Five months. Five long months away from my wife…my life…my angel. Being sent to the frontlines was exhilarating to say the least, and I very nearly enjoyed every minute of it. I lived for battles, for the thrill of confrontation. The heat and the adrenaline were my friends, the droids and the Separatists my enemies. Every battle I fought, I fought with passion, with devotion, with determination. Every time I was in a confrontation, I made sure that it was I who was successful. I wasn't like the other Jedi. I wasn't entirely devoted to my cause, to the Jedi, to the Republic. Every other Jedi lived and died for their cause; they lived for nothing else. But not me. No, not me. I had something else entirely to live for. I had to make sure that I survived, I had to make sure that I made it back to Coruscant, to make sure that I would see my angel one last time.

Padmé, my angel, the love of my life. It pained me to have to leave her every time I was needed for a mission, to have to leave her cold and alone at night. I would love to be with her at any time of day or night, to make her know how much I loved her, to keep her warm when she was cold, to keep her company when she was sad or alone. I loved my angel so much, it always pained me to have to leave her. Every time I had to leave her, I always told Padmé that I would be willing to leave the Jedi, to leave behind that adventurous life, if I could only stay by her side and be there for her. She dismissed me each and every time, telling me that my life was important and that the Republic and the Jedi needed me, at least until the war was ended. She constantly reassured me that once the war came to an end, we could both retire, move to Naboo, and live a quiet, peaceful life away from everything. We could live life as a real married couple, living together, loving each other, and spending time with one another away from prying eyes. Every time she said this, she set my mind at ease and I was even more determined to go out and fight, to end the war so Padmé and I could finally live in peace. It always hurt me to leave her but we knew we each had our duties to fulfill and, as we had made a vow to each other to never let our lives interfere with doing our duty, I reluctantly parted with her to do my duty as a Jedi. With a heavy heart, I had left my angel, for Force knows how long, to go and fight in the Outer Rim.

Five months of weary fighting, with no end in sight, is enough to make anyone go crazy. Padmé and I sent holotransmissions to each other whenever possible. But a holographic image is nothing compared to the real thing. Every night I dreamed about holding her in my arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, passionately kissing her. Every night I longed to be back with her, to feel her warm body sleeping next to mine. I would give anything to get back to her, and I felt some relief when Obi-Wan and I were sent to rescue Chancellor Palpatine. This mission would bring us close to Coruscant and I wouldn't be too far away from my angel. I knew this mission would be dangerous and that it was very important for Obi-Wan and me to rescue the Chancellor from the clutches of the Separatists. But all I could think about was completing my mission, bringing the Chancellor back to Coruscant, and seeing my angel again.

It was a tough fight, yet we managed to rescue the Chancellor and defeat Dooku at the same time. As I stood there, lightsabers in my hands, staring into the Count's cold eyes, a strange emotion came over me. I felt angry and while it wasn't the first time I had ever felt that emotion, it seemed to be more powerful than ever before. I could feel the Chancellor staring at me as I contemplated what I was about to do. _What should I do? Should I let him go to stand trial? Or should I end it here and now? _I was conflicted. Sure, Dooku had killed hundreds of Jedi and ended the lives of countless others with this war of his, but he was human after all and he should stand trial. Just then I had felt a strange sensation in the back of my mind. A dark, evil presence was lurking back there, egging me on to end the Count's life, to bring the war closer than ever to an end. I shook my head to get that specter out of there, but I could still feel it back there, watching and waiting. I heard the Chancellor telling me to do it, to end Dooku's life. I knew that I shouldn't go through with it; after all it wasn't the Jedi way. But something in the Chancellor's voice was very compelling and it felt as if a dark haze had settled over my mind and suddenly, I couldn't think straight. All I heard was Palpatine's voice telling me to do it, to end Dooku's life, and for some reason, I couldn't resist. After that, the haze lifted and I had stared at the lifeless, headless body in front of me, blazing weapons still held tight in my hands.

As I stared at what was once Dooku, Palpatine's reassuring voice came from behind me, trying to convince me that what I did was nothing to be ashamed of, that it was only natural for me to seek revenge on him.

_You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive._

_Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that, Chancellor. It's not the Jedi way._

_It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge._

I was comforted somewhat by his rationalization, but I still couldn't help feeling that what I had done was wrong, especially for a Jedi. And I could never forget that evil presence that was lurking somewhere in the back of my mind or the dark shadow that had descended upon my mind or Palpatine's voice coming through that darkness, guiding my actions.

Obi-Wan and I managed to make it out of there alive, with the Chancellor in tact, even though Grievous escaped and we very nearly died upon reentry into Coruscant's atmosphere. After we landed, the three of us boarded a transport to take us to the Senate complex, where we were met by a delegation of Senators, eager to welcome back the Chancellor and wanting to congratulate Obi-Wan and me on our successful rescue. Obi-Wan left me with there to "have my day with the politicians" as he put it. I watched as the shuttle left, with Obi-Wan aboard, and turned my attention to Senator Organa, who congratulated me, yet again, on the Chancellor's successful rescue.

As we talked, I sensed her hiding behind the columns, waiting for a chance to get me alone. I dismissed myself from the Senator and as soon as he disappeared, I rushed to the columns, eager to embrace her, to feel her once again safe in my arms. I gathered her up in my arms and kissed her passionately, wanting to let her feel all the love I had, to let her know that it had been too long since I last held her.

_Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back._

_I missed you, Padmé. I've missed you so_.

_There were whispers . . . that you'd been killed._

_I'm back, I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been . . . If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges._

I missed her so much in all those long months away and I desperately wanted to hold her close, closer than I was holding her now. If we were any other couple in any other place, we wouldn't have our inhibitions holding us back. We wouldn't be afraid to display our affection to each other publicly, or to declare our love for one another for all to hear. I was tired of always hiding, always looking to make sure no one was around before I could shower devotion onto my loving wife. I didn't care if anyone saw us, but Padmé, my angel, always the sensible and rational one, always made it clear that we couldn't reveal our secret prematurely and that it would be damaging to our lives as well as our careers if that were to happen.

_Wait, not here . . ._

_Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married._

_Anakin, don't say things like that. You're important to the Republic ... to ending this war. I love you more than anything, but I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me . . ._

The same old argument, the same old conclusion. But I would, I really would give it all up for her because nothing else mattered to me but the angel in my arms.

We stood there together, relishing in each other's love, grateful to be together again after so long apart. We welcomed the solitude, the peace, that surrounded us after so many long, stressful, chaotic months of being apart. Slowly, she pulled back from our embrace, and as I looked at her, I noticed that something seemed to be troubling her.

_Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?_

_Something wonderful has happened . . . I'm . . . Ani, I'm pregnant._

_That's . . . that's wonderful._

_What are we going to do?_

_We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life._

And it was. I couldn't have been happier in a million years. I knew what her fears were, that this baby would change our lives and our secret would be revealed. But I couldn't help but feel thrilled, excited. We were going to be parents…I was going to be a father. Never in my life had I ever thought something like this would happen. When I was younger I always wanted a family, but as a Jedi, I knew that was impossible. Yet the minute Padmé came back into my life, I felt that even though I was a Jedi, that dream could become a reality. Now, my dream was close to being realized. Sure there were problems, but we would deal with them when they came and we could not let those negative thoughts interfere with our happiness now.

That night, the dreams started. They were eerily similar to those that I had about my mother. I was convinced that they were premonitions, that they would come to pass if I didn't do anything about them. I know I worried Padmé about them, but I was scared for her, I was fearful of her safety and that of our unborn child.

_What's bothering you?_

_Nothing . . ._

_Anakin, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?_

_It was a dream._

_Bad?_

_Like the ones I used to have about my mother, just before she died._

_And?_

_It was about you._

_Tell me._

_It was only a dream . . .You die in childbirth . . ._

_And the baby?_

_I don't know._

_It was only a dream._

_I won't let this one become real, Padmé._

I made a vow to myself that I would never let anything happen to Padmé and I would try to find a way to save her, no matter what.

When Palpatine asked me to be his representative on the Jedi Council, I was overjoyed to say the least. At last I had a chance to prove myself to the Council, to show them that I was worthy of Masterhood. Yet, it seems the Council members didn't see my point of view and only reluctantly granted me a seat within the Council, without the elevation to Master. I was frustrated, angry. _How could they do this to me? I am a member of the Jedi Council, yet they refuse to grant me the rank of Master? Why?_ I knew that the Council could sense my frustration with them, but I didn't care. I only wanted a chance to prove myself to them and they wouldn't let me. How would I ever have the opportunity to prove to them that I was ready to be a Master if they never gave me the chance?

It wasn't until later that Obi-Wan told me the Council's real reason for my appointment. They needed someone to spy on the Chancellor, to tell them what he was doing. As if I wasn't stressed out enough with my worrying about Padmé, now I was conflicted, being told to spy on both the Jedi Council for the Chancellor and Palpatine for the Jedi. I felt like I was being pulled in too many different directions, being asked to do things that I should never be asked to do. _Why couldn't they both leave me alone, leave me out of their little dispute?_ All I cared about was Padmé and getting help for her so my dreams wouldn't become a reality. How could I do that if I had so much pressure was put on me, so much riding on my shoulders?

The Chancellor had summoned me to the opera house that night to discuss something with me. When I reached him, he greeted me warmly and invited me to join him in watching the show. As we watched, he informed me that General Grievous had been found in the Utapau system. This brought me a glimmer of hope. With Grievous found, we would soon end this war and Padmé and I could be together. We could finally be together the way we wanted, no more hiding in the shadows, no more secret rendezvous, no more pretending. We could finally be a normal married couple, soon to be family.

The Chancellor told me that he felt like I would be the best candidate for bringing Grievous in and that he feels like he would lose trust in the Council if they didn't appoint me to the task. He confided in me that he worried that the Council didn't trust him and he feared that the Council would try to take control of the Republic and betray him. He looked at me knowingly and asked me if the Council told me to spy on him. _How could he possibly that?_ I thought. I told him that I found myself questioning my loyalty to the Jedi more and more. Our conversation soon turned into a philosophical discussion about the Jedi and the Sith. I had no idea the Chancellor knew so much about the Jedi or the Sith. It was then that he told me of the legend of a Sith named Darth Plagueis, a Sith lord so powerful that he could both create life and stop people from dying.

_Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?_

_No._

_I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying._

_He could actually save people from death?_

_The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural._

_What happened to him?_

_He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself._

_Is it possible to learn this power?_

_Not from a Jedi. _

This was very intriguing to me. There was some power, somewhere, that I could use to save my angel. I knew that somehow, someway, I had to get my hands on this power. I had to save Padmé.

When I told the Council that the Chancellor had recommended me for the Utapau mission, they all seemed disturbed at the suggestion and immediately shot it down. Obi-Wan got the mission and I was left feeling frustrated and unwelcome by the Jedi Council.

As Obi-Wan was leaving, I told him that I was sorry for the way that I had acted and that his friendship meant a lot to me. I didn't want to do anything that would compromise that. Obi-Wan just smiled at me and told me that he was proud of me, of who I had become. He assured me that it wouldn't be very long before the Council declared me a Master. I waved him goodbye and watched as he departed for Utapau and General Grievous, one step closer to ending this war.

Once I found out that Obi-Wan had engaged General Grievous on Utapau, I rushed to inform the Chancellor. He could sense my frustration at not being up there with him, and told me that the Council fears my powers, that they were afraid of how I would use it. He told me he could help me, that he could help me prevent Padmé's death. It was then that I found out the truth, that Palpatine was in fact a Sith Lord, the very one we had been looking for. I had ignited my lightsaber and I could feel my anger threatening to take hold of me once again, just like when I had killed Dooku.

_Are you going to kill me?_

_I would certainly like to._

_I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger._

I couldn't bring myself to kill him, even though I knew the truth. I told him that I would bring him to the Council and let them deal with him. He told me that if I turned him in, I would lose he chance to save Padmé, and even though I knew I couldn't let that happen, I also knew that I couldn't let Palpatine go free, not with the knowledge I had of him. I knew that as a Jedi, it was my duty to tell the Council, regardless of the consequences, and I left the Chancellor in his office, determined to do the right thing.

As soon as I told Master Windu about the Chancellor, I knew what was going to happen. He told me to stay in the Council chambers until his return, but I just couldn't, not when I knew that I would be giving up my only hope to save Padmé. I saw the Chancellor cowering on the ground, overpowered by Master Windu's lightsaber, and Palpatine started pleading with me, trying to get me to see that he was right, that the Jedi were trying to take over and control the Republic. Windu was trying to reason with me, trying to prevent the Chancellor's arguments from taking hold of me, trying to prevent them from affecting my judgment. I begged Master Windu to let the Chancellor go, to let him stand trial, but he wouldn't hear of it. He said that Palpatine was too dangerous to be left alive, that he must be taken care once and for all. I just couldn't let him do it and as he raised his lightsaber for the killing blow, I made my decision to stop him. I can still remember the shocked, betrayed look on his face as my blade sliced through his arm. I can still see the look of pain and on his face as the Chancellor's lightning arced towards him. I can still hear his scream of terror as he flew through the window and plummeted below to his death, with no hope of survival. I also remember how shocked I was at what had just occurred, the shame I felt at what I had just done, the pain in my gut that came from my horrendous actions. But I also remember feeling a sense of relief that I would finally be able to secure a way to save Padmé. I knelt before him and I pledged myself to him and his teachings.

_I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith._

_Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader._

_Thank you . . ._ _my Master._

_Rise, Darth Vader._

As I rose before my new master, no longer as Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, but as Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, I couldn't help but feel that I was sacrificing a part of myself, something that made me who I was, to learn from this man. _Did I just sacrifice myself, my soul, my life, to this man, to become, yet again, another slave?_ I didn't know, but the thought scared me and it would be many years before I realized the truth.


	4. Part IV

**a.n. Wow, one update each for two stories in two days. That's gotta be a record for me. Maybe I'll have another one tom...Anyways, I've finally updated this story after a long time. Sorry bout the delay, but only got two more chapters to go before this story is finished, so I hope to finish it soon. Let me know what you think.**

Part IV

I was close; I knew it. The Rebels responsible were within my grasp and I felt the crew's fear as I boarded their ship.

_The Death Star plans are not in the main computer._

_Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?_

_We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah...This is a consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission._

_If this is a consular ship...where is the Ambassador?...Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!_

The soldier deserved to die; I knew he was lying. Of course it may appear to be a harmless, diplomatic ship, but of course appearances can be deceiving. I knew that somewhere on this ship those stolen plans were hidden and it would only be a matter of time before I laid my hands on them

When my troopers informed me that they had captured a prisoner, I immediately ordered her to be brought before me. I had faith that my search would prove fruitful and my questions would be answered.

_Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..._

_Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you._

_I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..._

_You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her away!_

The stubborn Princess Leia, strong of will, brave of heart, and true to her convictions, she has been a thorn in the Empire's side. Hotheaded and impatient, she always sticks to her ideals, ideals that generally go against the Empire and all it stands for. Such fire in such a petite frame, she vehemently fights for what she believes and doesn't give up, not even in the face of oppression. Her determination and willingness to stand up to me has yet again reminded me of the same fierce devotion and fiery attitude that was embodied by my dearly departed Padmé.

Padmé. A name I have tried hard to forget these last eighteen years. A name that still leaves me in pain. A name that I know will stay with me until my very last breath. A name that taunts me, calling me out on my actions and past transgressions. It haunts me still to this day and I think about what I sacrificed for her, for our child, for us. I am what I am because I tried to save her and I failed. With her bright light suddenly gone from my otherwise dismal life, there was nothing else I felt I could live for. I thrust myself into my new lot in life, Palpatine's apprentice, Lord Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and carried out my orders without questions. I didn't want to fail anyone else ever again, least of all my Master and tried to ease my pain from her death by inflicting it on others. Yet, no matter how hard I have tried, that pain sill remains with me and I fear it always will.

_And, now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base._

There had to be a way to get information of the princess. If I could only get her to tell me where the Rebel base was, I knew I would be able to find those stolen plans. As strong-willed and stubborn as she was, there was only one way to make her talk.

_Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her._

_Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion._

_What do you mean?_

_I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station. Set your course for Princess Leia's home planet of Alderaan._

The Princess' strength of mind and resistance to the interrogation droid surprised me. Not many people are able to withstand that kind of torment on the mind without revealing their innermost thoughts and secrets. She would prove to be quite the formidable foe indeed.

I knew that Tarkin's plan of demonstrating just what the Death Star was capable of would prove to be an effective method of getting the information that we wanted. Fear is a great provoker and often makes people do things that they ordinarily would not. I know, for I have used the very same tactic many times in the past. I knew that the Princess would most likely give up the location of the hidden Rebel base to prevent the destruction of her home planet, a planet that harbors her loved ones and those near and dear to her heart. She seemed to be the type of person that would do anything to protect the ones she loved. _Just as I tried to do once..._

As I brought Princess Leia on board, I had a feeling that she would be as defiant and as determined as ever not to reveal the information we were looking for. Her steely exterior would be tough to crack, but there was a high chance that she would give in to this form of "persuasion".

_Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board._

_Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!_

_I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!_

_Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now._

_The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers._

_Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power...on your home planet of Alderaan._

_No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..._

_You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!...I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?_

_Dantooine. They're on Dantooine._

_There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready._

_What?_

_You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough._

_No!_

Even after all that we put her through, the princess still refused to tell us the location of the hidden Rebel base. She had the strength and the conviction to stand strong under pressure and oppression, never wavering from what she thought was right, as I suspected she would do. But her time had run out and Tarkin had finally had enough of her.

_She lied! She lied to us!_

_I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion._

_Terminate her...immediately!_

I had a feeling that the princess would come in handy and once that fugitive ship was located, I knew we were closer than ever to getting those stolen plans. But there was some strange presence onboard that ship, something elusive. Yet the presence felt similar, something I hadn't felt since Mustafar. Something stirred inside me and I knew I would soon come face to face with my past.

_He is here..._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi! What makes you think so?_

_A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master._

_Surely he must be dead by now._

_Don't underestimate the power of the Force._

_The Jedi are extinct, their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion._

_Obi-Wan is here. The Force is with him._

_If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape._

_Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone._

I followed the sensation back to the hangar. There he is, my old master, the one responsible for me looking like this, the one who stole everything from me, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master._

_Only a master of evil, Darth._

_Your powers are weak, old man._

_You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine._

Our duel was reminiscent of the one on Mustafar year ago. Here, yet again, was Obi-Wan, facing off against me, blocking me, preventing me from my goal. Here was the noble Jedi Master, squaring off against a former student gone bad. How much more would he want to take from me; didn't he already take everything I held dear to me all those years ago? This time, I would make sure he would pay, I would have my revenge and make him suffer like I have for all these years.

Strike for strike, parry for parry, block for block. Our fight carried us well into view of the hangar bay and I could sense Obi-Wan was tiring, become weaker as our duel progressed. I knew he could not last much longer. For one moment, he was distracted and I took advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration to take a swipe at him. He just barely managed to block my saber from slicing through him. Soon, the troopers in the hangar made their way over to us, looking on in interest at the sight before them. Obi-Wan manages a glance over his shoulder and gives me the opportunity that I had been waiting for for nearly twenty years. He holds his lightsaber in front of him in a gesture of defeat, but I won't let this opportunity pass me by. I swing my weapon out in front of me, intending to cut him in half, but all I come into contact with is his empty cloak. Confused, I carefully prod the crumpled cloak on the ground before me, but a sudden cry distracts me and I look toward the hangar bay to see a young boy, no older than eighteen, standing there, staring at what used to be Obi-Wan.

_No!_

Swiftly, the troopers turn about and start firing at the boy, who overcame his shock long enough to fire back. He manages to hit the control panel and the door to the hangar begins to close as the troopers and I start forward to engage him. With the hangar bay entrance closed and no other way to get in, I head back towards the control room to monitor their escape.

_Are they away?_

_They have just made the jump into hyperspace._

_You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Vader. This had better work._

I knew that whoever was onboard that ship when it arrived would try to rescue the princess and that they would try to escape, so I had a homing beacon placed aboard so we could track them to where the Rebels were hidden, knowing that the princess would be returning to the Rebel base to place the stolen plans in their hands.

The ploy worked and we easily followed the ship to the Yavin system. We slowly approached the fourth moon of the system, following the homing beacon's signal to the hidden Rebel base on that planet. Victory was close and it wouldn't be long now before the Rebellion was quashed, once and for all.

_This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and it will soon see the end of the Rebellion_.

It was highly amusing to see those small Rebel fighters testing their firepower against such a formidable foe. Such small snubfighters were no match for a station of this caliber. But a few of the Rebels were putting up quite a good fight, managing to knock out some of the gun turrets firing at them. Once the TIE fighters began to engage them, many of the Rebel pilots were knocked out. I watched as some of their pilots suddenly broke off from the rest and I knew they were up to something. Quickly, I assessed that there might be some danger with those fighters, and I knew that I must do something to stop it.

Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with me! 

The two fighters and I quickly pick off some of those Rebel pilots attempting a bombing run down one of the trenches. Another group of Rebel fighters replaces the ones lost and though they manage to get a hit, not without some casualties, it only causes some surface damage. A third group of fighters takes their place and I knew that the time was close and soon the Rebel base would be within range of the Death Star's laser. With one wingman disabled and gone and the other destroyed, only the leader of this group remained, and soon, he too, would be no more.

I suddenly feel a strange presence and reach out with the Force to determine where it is coming from and soon realize that the Force is emanating strongly from the pilot ahead of me.

The Force is strong with this one! 

This pilot seems to have a strong Force presence and is full of raw, untrained potential. Perhaps I may be able to train him to use his untamed power and turn him into a deadly weapon for the Dark Side...

Not much longer now until the Rebel base is utterly destroyed and this young pilot is quickly running out of both the time and space needed to carry out an attack. I target and destroy his droid and the fighter is within my sights.

A bright flash from the side captures my attention as one of my wingmen goes up in a blaze of fire. What? 

That Corellian freighter that escaped from the Death Star's hangar earlier is close behind me, attempting to help the Rebel pilot in his mission. My remaining wingman panics and flies erratically, smashing into me before he crashes into the trench and is destroyed. My fighter spins out of control with its damaged wing and as I am spinning through space, a bright explosion catches my eye. The Death Star is gone. That young pilot succeeded in his task and destroyed the Empire's ultimate weapon. Although this is a major setback for the Empire, I am not worried. We will meet again, of this I am sure.

For revenge is the way of the Sith.

And I will have mine.


End file.
